


The Hunter and The Einherjar

by Mackbull



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackbull/pseuds/Mackbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunt was sent on a search of an old power hidden somewhere on the northwestern coast, but when they discover that the Nordic gods also exist and are also in the middle of a crises a new quest will be set. Thalia must now earn the respect of Sieg, one of the immortal warriors, to help her friends.<br/>After The Lost Hero and for now up to The Mark Of Athena for now..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The night of dread

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Master Riordan work...if I did, it wouldn't be that good and addicting.

Thalia was swearing her luck, the hunters have been cornered by at least two dozens of monster encircling them. "Damn it all! What in Hades are those things?!" was the question she was desperately trying to ignore so she could focus on holding her fading consciousness. She was dead tired, her tattered clothes exposing several bruised and scratched skin all over her arms, legs, lower back and almost all of her right breast. With her were only left three barely standing on the verge of collapsing while the rest of the Hunt was being held captive by another dozen of those tree-looking creatures.

"Next time I see Juniper I gonna thank her for being a lovely and harmless dryad" this jest cheered as helped keeping her awake while trying to find a way out this ambush. Eight feet tall walking trees with distorted face and pitch black eyes sockets showing nothing more than a sadistic and mad rage. The teens braced themselves as a new charge was prepared by the enemies…and they charged, rapidly closing to their preys. Thalia tasted the bitterness of fear and death as her hopes faded as closer the monsters got.

Thirty…twenty…ten feet, approaching carefully as a predator would with an injured yet fierce prey. Thalia couldn`t help but shed a tear, it was the second time she faced an army with no chance of victory and even being one the toughest demigods how could she beat an emotion, especially when this time she wouldn`t be able to protect anyone.

A loud and deep sound broke the trance of dread of the Hunt, also startling the monsters…again it sounded, definitely a horn, one never heard before. A third time followed by a high howl spread terror and chaos through the enemies lines, dropping all captives and turning for a desperate retreat without first analyzing their surroundings.

A massive white wolf as big as an adult hell-hound jumped from the woods, surprising the monsters and started wracking havoc with arcs of lightning sparking from its mouth after each bite. Monster felt shattered and burnt at a speed only surpassed by the vaporizing powers of the gods and in a couple of minutes only six remained from the almost forty creatures. Six terrified trees behind Thalia and her hunters blankly staring the white wolf as it stopped near the unconscious girls standing guard there. "OK…a somewhat friendly, truck-sized and divine-powered wolf did in seconds what over thirty hunters couldn`t do in half hour" Thalia thought "and now is standing like a watch dog…odd….but I`m not complaining".

Thalia then hobbled to their friends side, but she wouldn`t make it if not for the pair of hands dropping a warm cape over her shoulders and sustaining her with a firm yet gentle grip of long and thin fingers. Her vision was starting to blur as the mysterious figured help her sit near her friends, embracing her when her strength left her and welcoming the cold for the metallic plates of the armor.

Turning to the last monster, the unknown raised the right arm and spoke some incomprehensible words, "a male voice" Thalia thought although she was in no position to protest. A thick mist appeared around the monsters freezing them to the point where they would simply turn into snowflakes with the wind.

Thalia's last memories of that night before her consciousness completely faded were the bright, ice blue eyes with a reassuring look and a deep, soft voice "Rest, you are safe now".


	2. Confrontation and respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own PJ/HoO or any of Master Riordan characters
> 
> Took some time preparing this chapter...hope you like, dear readers...

Thalia woke up due to loud noises next to her, "don't tell me that Phoebe got in another argument" she thought while stretching lazily on her mat and hoping her sisters wouldn`t be so short temperate. Taking her time, she got up enjoying the feeling of a good night of sleep, one she didn`t have in months, only noticing strange situation they were in.

They were inside an enormous hall built only with logs for walls and ceiling and stone as pavement, a rustic building at best. The Hunt have been settled in individual beds barely filling a fifth of the hall, women from all ages walked between the beds tending still unconscious hunters, changing bandages from their injures, mending clothes or providing new for those too trashed. Thalia turned when something touched her elbow only to see a large old woman smiling the most amiable grandma smile ever, wearing a black long skirt and white shirt with her grayish blond hair falling like waves over her shoulders and green eyes full of joy for the recovery of her patient. "Her my dear, put these on before you catch a cold, then you`re off to meet Master Sieg and don`t worry for your friends, we`ll take good care of them and as for males…Master Sieg forbade any from entering this hall" she said with a loud voice that matched her stature. While dressing up, Thalia could help but shoot question after question "who is this Sieg? What is this place? Where are we? How did we get here?...and….what is your name?" the last question came almost as a whisper of shame for being kind of rude to her granny nurse. "Oh my! You sure have a fast tongue and a curious mind, Master Sieg will answer most of it but as for my name I`m Iona now off you go" she said already half pushing Thalia through the doors of the hall, looking back to her hunters and finally understanding Phoebe`s newest argument, she was pinned down by a bulky brunette woman that would make Clarice look like a fragile girl.

If the hall was imposing, the rest village was stunning. Several log cottages half-covered by a morning mist were built along stone paths, the smell of sea crawled up hill and the sun painted the landscape with a shy shade of red. Kids walking to a large arena at the cliff, an intoxicating smell from the bakery was enough to make any mouth water an Olympic pool, fire glimmered in the forges, distant sailor shouts preparing to set sail...Thalia was so amazed by the coziness of this rustic scenery that she collided with a furry wall, "Eh what the?!" a voice like a compact thunder started to curse, turning with astonishing speed for its size. The next moment Thalia was being suspended in the air by a gorilla hand grabbing her neck, the body was a mass of muscles like a master bodybuilder with ugly scars all over it and wearing a thick chain legging, hard brow leather and a adult brown bear pelt across his shoulders. "What ye doing, gal? Got lost? Or looking for something else?..." his face was a perfect picture of a war maniac, ruthless and blood-thirsty with cooper eyes full of rage and lust, cracked lips he was licking now and only his pointed beard for hair on his head. A hatchet passed between their face, carving it self on a wall behind them before they could turn to face the shooter, "Lars!" another voice roared at them full of wrath, inspiring fear to anyone at earshot "Let her go, NOW!" The brute was quick to obey and with a nervous gulp he ran like his life was on the line, once again proving that a big body could still be unreasonable fast.

"As for you" Thalia turned to face the stranger "Follow me, there is someone here to see you". They went up hill to the last construction, one complete different from the others, it was built like a small fort with pentagram shaped walls and a stone building using four massive oaks as columns. There were no windows at the walls, they were all in the roof...no, the whole ceiling was a piece of wood and reinforced glass, beautiful yet imposing. As they passed timber doors emblazoned with a wolf head and two crows they could hear something being dragged. "Artemis, sit...you`ll have a lot of time to apologize for that request", Thalia couldn`t believe her eyes, there she was, the goddess of hunt and her lady obeying a male and a mix of shame and relief in her eyes. They sat around the hearth, Thalia siding Artemis as the man took his place in front of them. Thalia started to notice some odd things about the host, e looked around his early 20`s wearing full chain mail except it was white instead of gray, greaves and metallic plates on thighs and knees with three shin length pieces of clothe covering his waist, plate armor over his chest, wolf head shaped pauldrons, bracelets protecting his forearms with his hands only covered by bands. His face was marked with a scar from the left eyebrows and crossing his cherry lips, long and straight black hair tied in a ponytail with a crossed spears hairpin, but her attention was caught by his sight with those gentle and bright ice blue eyes, that same eyes from last night, honest and caring eyes in a seasoned face.

"Artemis, you better have a good reason for putting your so called sisters in danger and also for transpassing into others gods territories" his voice was calm filled with soft tone of authority. "Sieg" Artemis started "you surely know the situation we are in...ours and yours giants are allying and new conflicts will emerge when Greeks and Romans meet. They will need leadership, one who can handle this crisis and YOU must be that leader. There is no warrior who matched your skills...Master Sieg of the Einherjar, I request you help..." her voice was no more then a whisper in the end. "So let me get it straight...you sent those who trusted you to a place where they could hardly ever leave alive only to get a way to contact me" with a deep breath all the calm disappeared being substituted by a wrath explosion "You dared to think I would turn a blind eye to this behavior? Threatening the lives of others to satisfy your own needs...REPULSIVE!"

Sieg was now standing in front of the 12 years looking goddess who was trying her best to stand against those words, but all her effort was nothing as she flinched more and more, her swollen eyes near crying. Thalia knew who ever that Sieg was he had respect and fear from the gods, not the kind of guy you would like to cross. "Why I always have this problem with you, central gods? Always leaving your fights to you children... furthermore, you only thought about yourselves. We already have our own crisis to take care of. Jotun are wandering Midgard and battering Asgard's walls! Odin disappeared weeks ago. Fenris and Nidhogg are sending spawns to torment mortals. Ragnarok is upon us and all that you could think was solving your own problems!"

A moment of silence followed only disturbed by Artemis' hiccups. Sieg broke the silence with a cold but controlled tone "I will have no more of this conversation. I have work to do now and you should beg forgiveness, Artemis. I will see the hunters during dinner, until then there is no need to worry, no man will harm them, that include others Einherjar". With that he turned and marched outside, a white cape waving with the same wolf and crows in black. After a couple of minutes Artemis spoke no louder than a whisper "I'm sorry Thalia...I should have told you about was this mission was all about, I should..." Artemis was interrupted by Thalia patting her shoulders and leveling their sight "It's OK. We all accepted this mission and I don't think we should give up just now...there may be another way to get his help...". Artemis thought about and have an idea "There might be a way but that will be difficult", the sharp eyes of Thalia staring at her were the consent to continue.

"You must earn his respect"


	3. And it starts with a black messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of Master Riordan`s works, including PJ and HoO...
> 
> OK, guys...here we go again! 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY WORK!

"Lady Artemis, but how earning his respect will help us? And how am I suppose to do that?" Thalia had a worried look in her face but her eyes were glimmering with expectation of a new challenge, if saving her friends at Camp Half-Blood was not enough, surely getting Sieg to admit she deserved his help would certainly be an once-in-a-lifetime quest. "What in Hades happened to me? When did I get addicted in adrenaline?" Thalia mentally questioned herself.

Artemis' face darkened, the idea clearly displeased her "You have to propose a quest to him...one he can't deny" her expression became even more sullen as she continued with her plan "Help him find at least a clue about his lord's whereabouts, this will be a trial more than enough to prove you're worthy". A dead silence settled between them which Artemis broke after giving Thalia some time to understand what she was asking of her, "Thalia, please don't think I don't care for you, it's just there is no option left...we need his help to at least by some time for the seven demigods to be united along with the camps..."

Thalia pondered the situation, her lady was asking for her to ignore her vows and go along with a male on a quest to find a lost god and slow Gaea's plans..."I'm in" she finally answered ironically thinking that over-thinking the issue would do no good and already walking towards the exit of the fort-house, nothing more left to be said, except..."Milady, no matter what he says about you, you are not like the other gods...if you were, you wouldn't have disobeyed my father and come her to begin with".

Artemis stood there still surprised for Thalia's answer and her words, "Dear uncle Hades, getting his respect will be nothing with that personality...if determination was the same as power she would be stronger than me", the goddess paced and sat near the hearth, slowly overshadowing the fire's light with her own "I just hope she is right about me...because today I couldn't deny those harsh words" the room became to bright to see anything, when the light died all that was left was the warm air, a faint smell of fresh cut grass and a small mark on the floor where a last tear dropped...

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, the hunters were allowed to walk freely in the village and no man tried anything with them although some had hungry eyes, they spent most of the time training with local girls at the arena and being instructed by Wilhelmina, a maid just like them and the only female Einherjar so far. She had a slender figure looking around 16, hazelnut wavy hair, emerald eyes and milky skin and wearing a black top with gray camo pants and boots, her fighting skills were something that no hunter had ever seen before, knives, swords, bows...everything seemed so easy for her. "Thank you, but you really should see master Sieg before saying one was a master" she shyly replied after being praised by some of the younger hunters.

"Wilhelmina..." Thalia started but was cut by the other "Could you call me Will? It sounds weird coming from another girl...".Thalia wasn't one to complain about being friendly with girls, " Will, why do you think so highly of that guy? He doesn't seem to be the most easygoing person here...".

Thalia hoped Will wouldn't be offended by her comment which to her relief she didn't seem to mind, "I know why do you think this, it's also true that he hasn't been the easiest to deal with" Will held her hands together over her chest as trying to not let her own words hurt even more "But I can't blame him, master Sieg is facing a hell of problems. Firstly, with Odin gone he is the only one that can unify the gods and keep peace among them; Secondly, he also have to prepare our defenses in Asgard and Midgard; Thirdly, master Sieg is almost 10 thousand years old which means he is the most seasoned being except by the primordial and the first generation of gods" her eyes were glimmering with respect as any around here would be when they talked about their leader.

Thalia could understand the feeling and let the subject go, but her curiosity about the other girl hadn't been settled, "And you? How a maiden got mixed with all this?",

Will took some time thinking how to answer, after a few seconds she finally responded "I was a nobody back when I was a mortal, no one cared for me and life as another orphan wasn't something I was interested...so I joined the British ranks during the war against Napoleon, a son of Zeus like you, and I died in the Battle of Waterloo but not before proving myself, my will to the northern gods, I became one of the few females Einherjar and choose Skadi as my patron while accepting my maidenhood until the day where 'll give it to someone who deserve and being granted her blessing".

Will waved her hand and a spear appeared in it "White Hunter is its name, master Sieg personally trained me in wielding it and in runic magic of ice, later he asked me to be part of the elite of the Einherjar, a group now known as The Seven...seven warriors who excel with a god's blessing.

"Me, caring the blessing of Skadi as the youngest. Agile, curious and naturally overactive, I`m never stay in one place for to long"

"Lars, that brute who threatened you earlier, he carries the blessing of Thor so messing with him isn't a healthy choice. Even Master Sieg don't like handling him when he went berserk, our living Hercules"

"King Arthur and Guinevere, caring the blessing of Forseti and Frigg. A lovely couple that fights at their best whatever they are together, the legendary king and his queen wisely judging quarrels between immortals"

"Beowulf who was blessed by Tyr, the king who bare-handed killer a monster more vicious than an adult cyclops of yours, witch hunter and died slaying a dragon that was terrorizing his kingdom"

"Siegfried blessed by Baldr, our most famous warrior, our Achilles. Slayed the mighty dragon Fafnir, rescued and married Brynhildr. He got his position after leading a resistance force against a Jotun' assault"

"and finally Sieg with the blessing of Odin, the oldest of the Einherjar and also the only from the first generation of men born when Ymir, the primordial giant, was still around. Odin granted him his blessing after he stood beside the gods during the war against Ymir, the first generation of Jotun and his own kin"

Thalia was stunned to know that some well-known characters were among their ranks, well she never thought they would be common mortals, but still, to become immortal warriors was beyond her imagination. And she found out something even more surprising, Sieg had turned his back for his own people to remain loyal to the gods. If that was the beginning of his life she couldn't imagine what he must have done through twice the time her gods around...maybe, just maybe.

"Now, are you done with the questions?..." Thalia confirmed with a nod "Good, because I really want to have a duel with you" Will charged at Thalia before she could replay and barely having time to sidestep the first attack, but soon both of them parrying and attacking, enjoying one of the moments to fight against someone with the same style.

Thalia spent the hour before dinner to cleaning herself from her duels with Wilhelmina and trying to come up with a plan to be respected by Sieg, but nothing occurred to her "Well, planning isn't something that demigods rely so much anyway..." she sighed slightly annoyed for not being half the strategist Annabeth was, her blonde friend surely would know what to do but she would be to busy building Argos II to finally meet Percy after months separated. She left the hall where they were housed and paced to Sieg's house up hill, it was time to have another talk with him and this time it would be him to be cornered.

She had to hammer the doors with her fist to actually make any audible sound and was surprised when they were flung open in a swift motion only to find the steroid freak, Lars, standing in front of her but before he could make any scene Wilhelmina came to his side and clung his arm "Come on, Lars! We should check our men" dragging him to the mead hall.

Thalia closed the doors after she entered, the smell of orange mixed with smoked pork coming from the hearth and sat next to it was Sieg playing a guitar, strumming Hotel California, she stood there watching him, both absorbed by the tune. When it was done he got up to greet her "Impressive, isn't? Even after being around for millennia I'm still surprised by how mortals can created so many good music styles". "If you ask me I prefer some heavier tune" Thalia said without a second thought, being around Grover when he was choosing musics made her made her a little reckless when comment about songs, but she was also trying to ignore the fact he was half-naked.

He still had his full legging set and sword hanging from his waist, but tossed his breast plate over a wood dummy. His chest slender with perfect outlined muscles build over ages and countless wars, well-trained arms and callused hands with long and thin fingers that could wield masterfully anything that touched and if all that wasn't hot enough, the scars would do the job. Several of them covered his body giving him a manly and imposing presence. Thalia smirked as she noticed that guy would never be like a Hollywood star or a famous singer, he would be the type of guy that any girl could count with...honest, caring and not that hard to look at..."Oh snap it! Get hold of yourself, girl..."she mentally stirred from that trance "you aren't a hormonal teen anymore to get charmed by some dangerous guy with those beautiful blue eyes..."

"Dammit!" Thalia only then notice she said that last part louder then she intended and cursed herself as Sieg only raised his eyebrow. She turned so he could see her blushing and also to get hold of her thoughts. "Sieg..." she tried to start after controlling her pulse but was interrupted by the cawing and flapping of black wings passing through a opening in the window-ceiling, a raven landing in Sieg's right shoulder.

The bird's beak got neared his ear and made strange noises even for a raven and whatever that meant made his eyes glare and his lips parted with a coy smile. Never a good omen for a demigod...

"Tell me Thalia..." he started after a brief moment "you were about to request for a way to prove your worth as Artemis might have suggested, weren't you?" she nodded positively. "Well, it seen you got your chance. Muninn here" he pointed at the raven at his shoulder "he just told me there might be a clue of Odin's whereabouts near Los Angeles, so how about you accompany me in this little quest and see if you have what it is necessary to prove me wrong?"

She couldn't help but show her most devilish smile "You should just spare yourself of this shame and accept to help me..."

This certainly would be an interesting quest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my work. I promise to try to keep a constant release of new chapters..  
> Also reviews are more than welcomed, they are the fuel for my burning passion and imagination...so please, don't be shy and speak you mind.


End file.
